Family Feud!
by Neospice12
Summary: Haru and Yamamoto have a son, and he constantly bickers with Gokudera. See a glimpse of how the famiglia changed with this small added member. This is dedicated to EdelweissNoble. Haru x Yamamoto; 8086


This is a prize for EdelweissNoble as she was one of the first place winners in my contest. Thus this oneshot is fully in dedication to her. It was a very small contest, but I shall blame myself for not taking the time into the account.

Needless to say, she won and this is the first part of her prize! This is a Yamamoto x Haru oneshot, and this is one of the oneshot prizes that she won from me. Her other oneshot prize is a Mukuro x Haru pairing.

Hopefully you enjoy this EdelweissNoble, this is for you!

Disclaimer: NO CHARACTER BELONGS TO ME. This written work has my words in it, thus I would claim ownership, and as it's in dedication to the winner, this also belongs to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Family Feud!<strong>

"Yamamoto! Don't… do anything to hasty now… just… put it down… put down the bat before you hurt someone." Tsuna shouted, trying to calm down his rain guardian.

Yamamoto stared at him with confusion stricken in the eyes, a red bat in hand.

"Why? You need a bat to hit things you know." Yamamoto answered with a big grin on his face.

Gokudera ran up to Yamamoto, grabbing the front of his shirt and started to shake him.

"Come back to reality already! Don't be so stupid! You'll seriously kill someone!" Gokudera shouted.

Yamamoto shook his head pulling on his shirt so Gokudera would let go of him.

THUNK

Gokudera's head just made contact with a pretty hard ball.

Gokudera dropped to the ground rubbing his head, and Tsuna ran to his side making sure that he was alright.

"Don't bully my daddy, you big meanie!"

A little boy no older than 7 ran up to Yamamoto and jumped into his arms.

Yamamoto sighed and shook his head once again. "Hajime, how many times have I told you? Do NOT throw baseballs at people's heads? It's dangerous. Though your form has gotten a lot better, I'm proud of you son." Yamamoto laughed.

Hajime beamed proudly laughing along with his father.

Haru walked up to see all of the men gathered around in the park. She sat down a box on the bench and she took two fingers, put them into her mouth and whistled loudly.

"I have some refreshments and food here if anyone is hungry or thirsty." Haru shouted.

Yamamoto and Hajime seemed to have perked up at the lovely sound of 'food'. Hajime jumped out of his father's arms and ran towards his mother, and Yamamoto followed right after him.

"Mommy! Did you see! I threw the ball and it hit Uncle Dera's head!" Hajime shouted.

Haru knelt down petting Hajime's head. "Now you know you shouldn't be hurting other people…" Haru said.

Hajime pouted. "He was making fun of daddy though!" Hajime shouted pointing to Gokudera whose head stopped hurting.

Haru just rolled her eyes.

You'd think he'd learn. Every time he bullied Yamamoto soon either she or Hajime would have a retort. Gokudera was reputed to be smart but common sense-wise, he wasn't too bright.

"Gokudera, I told you to stop being so rough around Hajime. You know how he gets." Haru huffed.

"Che, your right. I always forget he has your sense of anger issues and stubborn-nature." Gokudera grumbled.

Hajime glared at Gokudera not liking it if anyone insulted his father but much less his own mother!

Daddy has always taught him to protect what is important to you, especially family as they are the only ones you'll have in the world.

Before Haru would retort back or Hajime could find something else to throw, Yamamoto stepped in. "Hey, Gokudera, you can bully me, but don't bully Hajime or Haru. If you do, you'll have to answer to me. It's not my fault you are so easy to bully back." Yamamoto said taunting Gokudera.

"W-what! WHY YOU… BASEBALL IDIOT! Why don't you-" "Gokudera! Stop it." Tsuna stopped Gokudera from doing something he'd regret.

Gokudera huffed crossing his arms across his chest and glared at Yamamoto. "You've been spared for now." He grumbled.

"Gokudera…" Tsuna sighed.

Tsuna looked at Haru with an apologetic look. Haru just shook her head and smiled.

She knew that Gokudera meant well- at times.

"So what started the fight this time?" Haru asked Tsuna as he wouldn't blow it out of proportion, she thought.

Tsuna sighed looking at Yamamoto and the baseball bat and ball laying on the floor a few feet away from him.

Haru looked at the two objects and she could put two and two together.

"Yamamoto… you know how I feel about you playing baseball with Hajime. What if he gets hurt? Sometimes… you aren't that great at holding back." She said.

Hajime huffed, crossing his arms across his chest, grumbling to himself. Yamamoto patted his sons head to calm him down.

"Haru, he's getting really good. I thought it would be okay. Hajime can handle it." Yamamoto said.

Hajime's frown was quickly replaced by a smile as he hugged his father who had finally given him recognition.

"Did I really daddy? Did I get better? Can I play with other grownups now? Can I go pro?" Hajime started to attack his father with questions.

Yamamoto laughed at his son's excitement and shook his head.

Haru decided to leave this to the men as she started to pass out some of the plates and cups.

They all sat down and stopped for a snack.

Every once in a while, they all would go out and have their fun. Ryohei hadn't joined them today as he was busy helping his sister renovate her house. Lambo was being tutored by I-pin as his grades were slipping and she refused to have him fail.

It was Yamamoto's turn to decide how to spend their day off and of course, he chose baseball, a sport he had running through his veins and had apparently passed onto his son.

He had his physique, his athletic skills, and his great instincts. He had his own fair share of Haru's traits as well.

His hair color he got from his mother, his personality was close to his mothers in terms of her stubborn-nature, and he had also gotten his mother's intellect; which Yamamoto was happy for.

He would worry for his son if he turned out too much like himself. It was good that his son was bright, he would go far in life. Little Hajime was their pride and joy.

Haru would always watch over him carefully and would allow Yamamoto to teach Hajime some things if she felt there was a need for it.

Hajime was growing wonderfully, and he had the prospects of being a great Mafioso, or so said Reborn.

"You can't go pro yet Hajime. You still have a long way to go. Besides your mother would never allow it." Yamamoto said casting a look over at Haru and she nodded her head sternly.

Why would she let her little boy go pro so he could possibly injure himself or get bullied? NEVER.

Hajime pouted the look in his eyes were similar to betrayal.

"Of course if you grow bigger and stronger your mother may let you." Yamamoto said.

"What? Haru woul-" "Isn't that right, Haru? You wouldn't want to crush your little boys dreams now would you?" Yamamoto asked.

Hajime looked up at his mother with a bubbly eyed pout. Ooohhh, he's good. This is why she always got everything as a child. That pout was the demon incarnate created to get parents to bend to their children's will.

Haru nodded her head. "ONLY if you are good and can convince me you are ready." She said.

"YES! I'll train really hard every day! I'll grow bigger and stronger than daddy!" Hajime cheered.

"I get the feeling that Hajime secretly rules everything in the house." Gokudera muttered to himself.

Tsuna nodded his head getting the same exact feeling. He could only hope that things would go well.

Though, Hajime was their son. Haru was very resourceful and resilient, and Yamamoto was a quick learner with lots of potential. Surely, Hajime would be just fine.

"Hm… Mommy! Daddy! Remember when you promised me as a kid that I'd have a younger brother to play baseball with? Where is he?" Hajime asked.

"H-hahi!" Haru's face got very read and Yamamoto chocked on his tea.

Hajime stared at his parents wondering why they would have such a crazy reaction to his innocent question.

Gokudera started to snicker to himself. "I wonder why… Hajime. Perhaps he is hiding from you. Maybe you have to go and find him." Gokudera howled with laughter loving the fact that the two were now speechless. It was too funny!

Tsuna just shook his head.

Gokudera just never let up anything that made either Haru or Yamamoto flustered. You'd be surprised to know that Gokudera was Yamamoto's wing man at the wedding with how he constantly tried to get under Yamamoto's skin and constantly make fun of him any chance he got.

He was really going to get it one day.

"Stop laughing at my parents! Baka Dera-jii!" Hajime tackled into Gokudera's stomach trying to wrestle him to the ground.

"I'll show you! Ryohei-jii taught me some moves!" Hajime growled.

"… Honestly you are all such a horrible influence on Haru's son." Haru blew on her bangs, watching as the two males were fighting one another.

"Ha ha! Maa maa, it's fine isn't it? We grew up like this as well. Funny to see how immature Gokudera is. Though they always fight, I think those two are very close. Guess it's Gokudera's way of doting on children." Yamamoto said.

"It could be, that's how he treated Lambo-chan after all." Haru realized, laughing at their new discovery.

* * *

><p>I really love children! (I swear, I'm no pedo)<p>

I love writing stories with Oc children. GGUHHH Kyouta you've infected me. I noticed I haven't written many fics and Yamamoto has never been a father yet. I MUST CHANGE THIS. Lots of the other characters have and yet Yamamoto hasn't! A CRIME ON MY PART.

So, here we go, a kid for Yamamoto. XD

GAAHHH, Yamamoto, you are one of my favorite characters and I really love you with Haru and YET I can never really come up with that many ideas for you both. Love you both too much to screw things up. Be easy on me now. LOL

-Neospice12


End file.
